


Clumsy

by poupame



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/pseuds/poupame
Summary: The one where Lexa is a professional athlete that trips over her own feet and has to go to Clinic to get treated.Cue adorable fluffiness and cute awkward girls.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random grouping of One Shots that I am putting together for NaNoWriMo or National Novel Writing Month. I don't want to write a novel so much as get back into finishing my current work and writing again. So I decided that since I had all of these Clexa ideas rolling around in my head they would be a good place to start. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. And I know I took some liberties with the medical stuff, because why not.

“Anya!! Can you come back to the park and help me? Please?”

“I just left, and everything was fine. What did you do?”

“I’ll tell you when you get her. Just hurry up!”

When Anya finally makes it back to the park I am propped up against the side of my SUV holding my arm to my body. She runs around like a crazy person looking for me. I am in so much pain I can’t even yell out for her. When she finally finds me, she starts laughing so hard I think she may pass out.

“Can you stop laughing at my pain long enough to get me to the clinic? This really hurts.”

“Sure thing, Commander. You can tell me what the hell happened in the 5 minutes I was gone, on the way.”

She helps me up and into her car. Getting up off the ground is almost as hard as it was the first time, when I pulled myself up to sit against the car. Anya does the best she can at helping me but with all the scrapes and cuts and my useless arm it is a struggle. She finally gets me situated in the car and heads out. She keeps looking over at me expectantly. I know she wants to know what happened, but it is really embarrassing, and I really don’t want to get into it. Lucky for me, we arrive at the clinic quickly and I can avoid her questions for a little bit longer.

I get checked in and fill out my paper work while she parks the car. I am still waiting by the time she comes in, so I break down and tell her what happened. To her credit, she only laughs at me for a little while.

 

* * *

 

 

“Griffin, you have a patient. Possible broken wrist and several other smaller injuries that need cleaned up. Here’s her chart.”

“What the fuck, Harper? Why do I have to take another patient? I leave in 15 minutes and it’s been a long shift.”

“Just trust me, Griffin, you are going to want this patient.”

“Whatever, you owe me Harper.” I grab the chart from her and look at the bare bones explanations that she put on the forms and realize this is going to be a major test of my patience today. I head out to call her name and see one of the most stunning girls I have ever seen sitting with someone who is laughing at them. I really hope that isn’t my patient, but knowing Harper it probably is. “Woods. Lexa Woods.” I call out to the waiting room.

The beautiful girl gets up with help from her friend and heads over to me. I lead her back to one of the exam rooms and help her get situated on the exam table. I haven’t had a lot of time to look over the chart, but I see that all she said was that she fell. I glance over the rest of the form and notice that it says athlete for her job. Now I am intrigued. What could an athlete have done to get themselves in this shape?

“Ok, Lexa. It says here that you fell. Care to explain a little more?”

“Not really. I fell and here I am.” She grimaces a little at that. “Can we hurry this up? I have to get to practice.”

“Ms. Woods, I am going to need a little more information. I see that you are an athlete and I know you usually must go in to specifics of how you fell with the trainers. Can you do that for me? Or would you rather go see your trainer? I’m sure they would be just as capable of taking care of your injuries.” 

“Fine. Anya and I went for a run/hike this morning. It was just a warm up before practice, so we didn’t push too hard. She left, but I stayed back to stretch and enjoy the park a little before I had to leave.” She pauses and grimaces again. She shakes her head like she doesn’t want to continue, but starts talking again. “I finished stretching and was walking back to my car, when I tripped over my feet and fell on the pavement. I tried to catch myself with my left arm and landed on my wrist. It must have twisted my shoulder wrong because I can’t move it now and it is killing me. The pavement is also why I have these other scrapes and bruises.”

“So, let me get this straight, You Lexa Woods professional athlete, fell over your own feet?” I shake my head at her, but I don’t want to embarrass her more, so I jump right into the exam. “Ok so where on your wrist does it hurt? And can you pull up your shirt sleeve, so I can get a look at your shoulder?”

She looks at me like I have two heads then mutters, “You really aren’t going to make fun of me? Or give me more of a tough time?”

She reaches up and moves her sleeve back with her opposite hand and hangs her head as I move closer. I examine her shoulder and can tell right away that it is dislocated, but when I look down to tell her I see her looking up at me again. I notice her intense green eyes have a look of awe in them. I falter in my movements when I notice it. She notices me faltering too and gives me a shy smile as we hold eye contact for a beat longer than should be appropriate.  I give her a shy smile back and step back again to look at her wrist.

When I hold her hand in mine to examine it, my heart beats a little faster. I can’t say that I have ever had this kind of reaction to a patient before. I mean sure there have been some incredibly attractive ones, but none of them made me feel like a schoolgirl with my first crush all over again. What is it about this girl? I decide to step back, as far as I can in the room to get my bearings again, before continuing.

“Ok Lexa. It looks like your shoulder is dislocated and you might have a fracture in your wrist. I am going to have Harper come in to help me set your shoulder and then we can get some x-rays for your hand. I’ll be right back, ok?”

I don’t know why but I want to make sure she is ok, before I go. I don’t know her at all, but I still have the strong desire to make sure she is ok before I leave the room. She catches my eye and nods, giving me the ok to go get Harper. I rush out in the hall and have to stop to take a deep breath and regroup before getting Harper. I realize I must have taken too long, because Harper has a knowing smirk on her face when I get back to the main station.

“What was all that, Griffin?” she teases me.

“Just a difficult patient, Harper. I am sure you have had several of those. I need you help setting her shoulder.” I grit out hoping she will move on and not bug me about Lexa. I don’t even know what I would say if she did ask. I think she can sense my annoyance and thankfully keeps her mouth shut to follow me back to the room. She helps me get Lexa’s shoulder back in place and takes her down the hall to x-ray her wrist. I am thankful I have a few minutes to collect myself before I have to face either one of them. I tried to stay professional and detached. I really did, but being that close to Lexa with my hands all over her made it impossible. I know she felt it too, but was kind enough to not say anything. I can tell from Harper’s little giggles she caught on too and I can only hope to avoid her for the rest of the day.

She pops her head in to the little office I am hiding out in to let me know that Lexa is back from x-ray. I don’t look up or acknowledge her presence, but I can tell she is still standing there waiting for me to explain. How can I explain anything to her when I don’t know what it was?

“Is there something else, Harper?”

“What the hell was going on in there? You are always so professional and calm. You looked like a teenager copping a feel in there. And the looks between the two of you were fucking hot. It made me all hot and bothered and I don’t even swing that way. What happen in the 10 minutes you were examining her earlier? I won’t tell, promise.”

“Nothing happened. I asked her about her injury and examined her shoulder and hand. That is all. I swear, Harper. I have no idea what this thing is between us, but it was instant and palpable. There wasn’t even any flirting, so I am just as confused as you are.”

“All I know is that you had better get her number, because damn that was hot. I think I need a smoke after being that close to you two.”

She finally moves aside, and I go back into Lexa’s room. I get her in a sling for her shoulder and a brace for her only sprained wrist. All the closeness and touching is not helping matters and I can tell she is affected again too.  “So, I’m guessing this is all a little strange for you too? I mean, shit, I don’t know what I mean, but this is all a little strange right? I am rambling. I don’t ramble, what is wrong with me.”

“Dr. Griffin, right?” I nod. “I think your rambling is cute. But the answer to your question is that, yes, I feel whatever this is between us too. And I am going to cut to the chase for both of us. I am attracted to you and would like to take you out sometime. So, Dr. Griffin will you go out with me?”

I pull away like I was burned and see her face drop. “My name is Clarke.” I stammer out. “I don’t date patients. I’m sorry, Lexa.” I finish explaining everything to her and finish up her paperwork. Before I can stop myself, I jot my number and a little note on my prescription pad and add it to the stack of papers I hand her. “Lexa be sure to go over the paperwork and fill the prescriptions as soon as possible. Have a good rest of your day.”

 

* * *

 

 

I head back out to the waiting room to meet up with Anya. I tell her what is going on and we head out. I get back in her car and look down at all the paperwork I was given. I grab the prescriptions so we can stop on the way home and notice a little note from Clarke.

_Lexa, It looks like you are not a patient any more…._

_Call Me 555-867-5309_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. I always have a blast writing these two.  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know if you enjoy this randomness from my brain. Feedback much appreciated!  
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. And I know I took some liberties with the medical stuff, because why not.


End file.
